My Boyfriend Is a Ghost!
by Murasaki NoNameForMyAccount
Summary: Hinata adalah siswi baru di SMA 'Konoha Gakuen Den High School'. Meski begitu ia sering di bully oleh teman-teman sekelas nya. Kecuali Tenten. Ia sangat sedih sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sebenarnya hantu di sekolah itu/ Fanfic ke empat saya/Mind To Rivews?
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend Is a Ghost!**

By: No Name For My Account

Genre: Mystery & Romance

Disclaimer/copyright: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Tampak sepeda motor merek Suzuki berwarna putih memasuki halaman sekolah SMA dan ber belok ke bagian parkiran kendaraan sekolah SMA. SMA itu di beri nama 'Konoha Gakuen Den High School'. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di sekolah baru bagi wanita remaja berambut indigo dan bermata lavender ini. Nama wanita itu Hyuga Hinata. Ia baru saja pindah ke kota Konoha tiga hari yang lalu.

Dia adalah wanita yang manis dan berwajah cantik. Ia juga memiliki kulit putih dan mulus. Ia ke SMA Konoha Gakuen Den High School dengan cara di antar oleh sang kakak sepupunya yang bernama 'Hyuga Neji' memakai sepeda motor merek Suzuki berwarna putih milik kakak sepupunya, Neji. Hinata turun dari kendaraan sang kakak sepupu lalu melepas helem yang ia pakai lalu meletakkannya di tempat yang seharus nya.

"Terimakasih Neji nii-san," Kata Hinata berterimakasih. "Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Neji memang orang yang irit dalam perkataan. Sebenarnya bukan dia saja yang seperti ini. Orang yang sama persis dengan nya di antaranya adalah Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shino. Neji dan Hinata berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah tersebut. Neji yang akan memberitahukan dimana kelas Hinata berada.

Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah saat ingin dekat dengan ruangan yang di maksud, tiba-tiba saja wanita bermata cokelat dan berambut cokelat menyerang Hinata dengan satu pukulan tepat di bahu. "A-aww…" Tentu saja Hinata meringis kesakitan sambil menatap wanita yang berdiri di hadapan nya. Neji terbelalak melihatnya. Ia tahu betul siapa yang menyerang adik sepupunya itu. Wanita itu sudah lama ia kenal bahkan mungkin mereka sudah memiliki hubungan yang terbilang sangat dekat. Nama wanita itu adalah Tenten.

Dia adalah wanita yang sangat hebat dalam ahli bela diri dan Judo. Sama seperti Neji. "Tenten, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Tanya Neji terkaget-kaget. Bukan nya menjawab ia malah mendekati Hinata lalu memegang pundak Hinata dengan sedikit keras. "Aww…" Lagi-lagi Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Kau pasti siswi baru. Tapi kenapa kamu bisa langsung dekat dengan Neji-kun?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada jengkel dan marah. Bisa di pastikan kalau Tenten belum tahu hubungan Neji dan Hinata yang ber-status kakak dan adik sepupu. "Ka-karena Neji nii-san adalah kakak sepupuku," Jawab Hinata sambil menahan sakit.

"Eh?" Tatapan membunuh Tenten berubah menjadi tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya. "Ya, dia adik sepupuku Tenten. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan nya kesini. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk membuatmu cemburu," Jelas Neji dengan nada dingin. "Benarkah? Hehe… maafkan aku ya siswi baru. Ku kira kamu mau membuat aku cemburu dengan Neji-kun," Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum di paksakan. "Eh? Neji-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Eh? Aku dan Neji memang sudah sangat dekat dan kami itu sudah pacaran," Kata Tenten setengah berbisik saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. "Hah?!" Hinata terlonjak kaget. "Sudah-sudah, ayo kita masuk siswi baru. Oh ya, nama mu siapa ya?" Tanya Tenten pada Hinata. "Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Kamu?" Tanya Hinata balik. "Tenten," Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum riang. Sementara Neji menghiraukan kedua wanita itu lalu berjalan menuju kelas nya sendiri.

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi Hinata memperkenalkan diri di hadapan para siswi dan siswa 'Konoha Gakuen Den High School'. "Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Aku pindahan dari kota Hyuga. Aku harap kalian semua dapat menerimaku dengan baik. Dan mohon bantuan nya." Kata Hinata sambil mengakhiri perkenalan diri. Siswa laki-laki menatap Hinata dengan hawa nafsu yang berlebihan dan perempuan nya menatap dengan tatapan baik. Akan tetapi, ada juga yang memberikan tatapan tidak suka dan membunuh. Mungkin setengah dari wanita itu tidak suka jika Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki di SMA 'Konoha Gakuen Den High School'.

Yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu hanya Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, dan ternyata sebangku dengan Tenten di bangku urutan paling belakang. Hinata menuju bangku yang sudah di sediakan. Ia pun dengan pelan duduk di kursi bangku dengan pelan. "Yosh, ternyata kita sebangku Hinata-chan!" Kata Tenten sedikit dengan nada berteriak. Sehingga guru menegurnya. "Tenten, saya peringatkan anda untuk tidak rebut di kelas," Tegur sang guru dengan tegas. "HUUU~" Beberapa siswa dan siswi mengejek Tenten.

Tenten hanya bisa menutup telinga dan menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka kea rah beberapa siswa dan siswi yang menurut nya menyebalkan itu. Pelajaran pertama di mulai dengan tenang dan tidak ada yang berisik. Sampai pada akhir nya

**-TENG… TENG… TENG…-**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

Semua siswa dan siswi pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan pergi ke tempat yang mereka inginkan. Ada yang ke perpustakaan, kantin, toilet, dan berbagai tempat yang lain. Hinata dan Tenten sekarang ini memilih di dalam kelas sambil menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. "Kamu membawa makanan dan minuman apa untuk mengenyangkan perut mu siang ini Hinata-chan?" Tanya Tenten sedikit melirik kotak bekal yang di bawa Hinata. Hinata pun membuka kotak bekal nya.

"Hanya bento dengan tambahan acar lobak yang renyah dan dua udang goring renyah. Kalau minuman nya tentu saja the hijau kesukaan ku," Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "kalau kamu?" Tanya Hinata balik. "Bento dengan tambahan ikan salmon goreng. Minuman nya the biasa dan tidak ketinggalan makanan kesukaan ku, Onde-onde yang manis dengan isi cokelat yang lumer di mulut," Jawab Tenten dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh." Hinata hanya ber-oh ria lalu mulai memakan makanan yang ia bawa. Begitu juga dengan Tenten. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan memakan bekal mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Pelajaran kedua adalah IPA. Semua ringkasan pelajaran masuk ke dalam otak Hinata dengan baik.

**-TENG…TENG…TENG…-**

Bel tanda pulang pun sudah terdengar dengan jelas. Semua siswi dan siswa bersorak dengan riang kecuali Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, dan Neji. Mereka terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Hinata pun membereskan semua peralatan alat tulis nya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam tas ungu nya. Ia lalu menuju ke loker siswi untuk mengambil handpone berwarna ungu muda nya. Ketika ia membuka loker milik nya, ia menemukan selembar kertas kecil yang bertuliskan 'nasib'. Kening Hinata mengernyit saat membaca penekanan tulisan 'nasib' pada kertas itu.

'Nasib mu akan menjadi sial besok hari'.

Itulah tulisan yang terdapat pada kertas yang ia pegang. 'Glekk' ia menelan ludah dengan berat. Ia pun cepat-cepat membuang kertas itu ke tong sampah dekat loker dan segera mengambil handpone nya. Di tutupnya loker miliknya dan segera lari ke lain tempat. Ia tidak menyadari ada sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat yang tersenyum licik sedang mengintai nya.

Mungkin saja wanita itulah yang meletakkan selembar kertas 'nasib' tersebut ke dalam loker milik Hinata. Hinata yang tidak menyadari hal itu hanya bisa fokus dengan pikiran nya untuk saat itu. Pikiran nya sekarang ini hanyala 'pulang ke rumah'. Ia di antar Neji sampai ke rumah. Lalu Neji sendiri pergi ke rumah nya setelah selesai mengantarkan adik sepupunya. Hinata hanya menatap Neji yang sudah menghilang dari belokan. Ia pun masuk ke rumah dan mulai melakukan kegiatan yang memang harus ia kerjakan.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

Ke esokan harinya Hinata di ejek beberapa geng wanita nakal di sekolah itu. Tenten membela nya. Tapi, wanita-wanita nakal itu tetap saja keras kepala untuk mengejek Hinata sepuas hati mereka. Tenten juga sudah mulai kewalahan. Yang bisa ia katakan untuk saat ini hanyalah 'Sabar Hinata-chan. Sabar'. Hinata sudah cukup bersabar walau hatinya sedikit merasakan beberapa perasaan perih di hatinya. 'mungkinkah ini akan terjadi sampai aku lulus dari SMA ini' Batin Hinata sedih. Hari berikut nya tetap seperti itu. Bahkan beberapa anak lelaki mengejek Hinata.

Neji jarang membela adik sepupu nya itu. Karena memang ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menjaga Hinata. "Nee Hinata-chan, kamu mau mendengar satu cerita tidak?" Tanya Tenten setengah berbisik. "Hm…baiklah." Balas Hinata singkat. "Dulu, ku dengar. Setahun yang lalu ada siswa yang di siksa. Ia di siksa teman-teman nya di kamar asrama. Dia di siksa sampai **mati**," Kata Tenten memberi penekanan pada kata 'mati' supaya bisa membuat Hinata merinding ketakutan.

"Ke-kenapa jadi di siksa sa-sampai ma-mati seperti itu?" Kata Hinata ketakutan. "Entahlah, mungkin ia tidak terlalu di sukai oleh teman-teman nya. Ku dengar juga kalau semasa dia bersekolah disini, ia selalu di ejek dan di hina teman-teman nya. Ia juga sudah tidak memiliki orang tua dan keluarga lagi. Sampai sekarang arwah nya selalu berkeliaran di kamar asrama milik nya," Kata Tenten serius. Hinata hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar nya. Guru Kurenai pun datang saat cerita yang di kisahkan Tenten berakir. Akhir nya Tenten dan Hinata fokus ke arah guru mereka.

"Selamat pagi semua nya," Sapa guru Kurenai pada siswa-siswi nya. "Selamat pagi juga guru Kurenai," Balas semua siswa dan siswi serempak. "Mulai besok kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk tinggal di sekolah sampai kalian ingin lulus. Mengerti?" Kata guru Kurenai tegas. "Mengerti." Tapi siswa dan siswi juga merasa senang karena bisa tinggal di sekolah. Kecuali Hinata yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan buruk teman-teman nya. Ia bisa membayangkan para siswa dan siswi yang nakal itu berbuat yang buruk kepadanya.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

Hinata sudah sampai di sekolah dengan membawa alat-alat dan barang yang ia perlukan. Ia pun menaruh barang-barang nya itu di dekat loker miliknya. Ia dan teman-teman nya memang harus mengikuti pelajaran terlebih dahulu. Tatapan Hinata semakin resah ketika di tatap tajam oleh beberapa siswa dan siswi. Entah kenapa ia seperti ingin di rumah saja. Tetapi, setelah ada peraturan 'acara menginap di sekolah' mungkin ia tak akan merasakan lagi yang nama nya tinggal aman. Tenten hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia memang seorang ahli bela diri. Tetapi, bukan artinya ia selalu bisa membela teman wanita nya itu.

* * *

**-Malam Harinya-**

"Hei Hinata, aku yang akan sekamar dengan Tenten. Jadi kau di asrama lelaki saja ya…" Kata Shion dengan nada mengejek. "Ta-tapi-" Kata Hinata tapi langsung di potong oleh perkataan Shion. "Jangan membantah! Tempat mu di kamar nomor sepuluh. Sayang nya kamar itu sedikit mengerikan," Kata Shion masuk ke kamar lalu mengatakan 'Selamat malam' dengan nada lebay nya. Setelah itu pintu tertutup. Hinata sedikit takut dengan hawa malam. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar sepuluh daripada harus tidur di luar.

Ia pun sampai di kamar nomor sepuluh. Ia mulai membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kriett….

Pintu kamar pun terbuka.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu menutup pintu secara perlahan. Hinata lalu meletakkan barang-barang dan alat-alat nya di kamar itu. Yang membuat nya penasaran, kamar itu juga ada barang milik orang lain. Tetapi, orang yang pernah menempati tempat itu mungkin suka dengan warna jingga dan merah. 'Kalau begitu, kenapa barang-barang milik orang –itu- masih ada di ruangan ini ya?' Tanya Hinata di dalam hati.

Ia pun segera membersihkan dua tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia memilih tempat tidur yang satu nya. Selesai membersihkan tempat tidur dan mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju piyama ungu, ia pun merebahkan dirinya ke salah satu kasur yang sudah di lapisi dengan seprai warna ungu. Kasur satu nya lagi berwarna jingga. Kasur yang satu itu memang sejak Hinata masuk sudah ada seprai berwarna jingga disana.

"Kenapa Shion seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk pindah ke tempat ini. Apalagi ini kan asrama lelaki," Keluh Hinata entah kepada siapa. "Kenapa aku harus di ejek oleh siswa dan siswi nakal itu?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi entah kepada siapa. "Berarti kita sama dong," Tiba-tiba saja ada suara lelaki yang mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata dengan gerakan patah-patah menghadap ke samping supaya bisa melihat sumber suara. Ia melihat sosok lelaki berambut pirang, bermata biru laut, berkulit cokelat tan, berbadan tinggi, dan memakai baju SMA lelaki. Tetapi memakai jubah berwarna hitam. Ia tampak berbaring di kasur di sebelah Hinata.

"KYAAA!" Hinata akhirnya berteriak histeris karena kaget melihat sosok itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di ruangan yang seharusnya sudah tidak ber-penghuni lagi. Lelaki yang di sebelahnya hanya merubah posisi menjadi duduk dan menutup kedua telinga nya dengan jari telunjuk. Rupanya lelaki itu kaget dan langsung menutup telinga nya supaya telinga nya tidak tuli karena teriakan yang di keluarkan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

memang sejak Hinata masuk sudah ada seprai berwarna jingga disana.

"Kenapa Shion seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk pindah ke tempat ini. Apalagi ini kan asrama lelaki," Keluh Hinata entah kepada siapa. "Kenapa aku harus di ejek oleh siswa dan siswi nakal itu?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi entah kepada siapa. "Berarti kita sama dong," Tiba-tiba saja ada suara lelaki yang mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata dengan gerakan patah-patah menghadap ke samping supaya bisa melihat sumber suara. Ia melihat sosok lelaki berambut pirang, bermata biru laut, berkulit cokelat tan, berbadan tinggi, dan memakai baju SMA lelaki. Tetapi memakai jubah berwarna hitam. Ia tampak berbaring di kasur di sebelah Hinata.

"KYAAA!" Hinata akhirnya berteriak histeris karena kaget melihat sosok itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di ruangan yang seharusnya sudah tidak ber-penghuni lagi. Lelaki yang di sebelahnya hanya merubah posisi menjadi duduk dan menutup kedua telinga nya dengan jari telunjuk. Rupanya lelaki itu kaget dan langsung menutup telinga nya supaya telinga nya tidak tuli karena teriakan yang di keluarkan Hinata.

* * *

**Kelanjutan:**

Naruto dengan cepat akhirnya menutup mulut Hinata. "Sttt… kamu ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Naruto lalu menyingkirkan tangan nya dari mulut Hinata. "Si-siapa kamu hah?!" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit jengkel. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," Balas Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. "Ya, seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kamu. Kamar ini kan, bagian kamar lelaki. Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengitari area di sekitar kasur tempat Hinata.

"A-aku kesini karena semua kamar di asrama wanita sudah penuh dengan siswi lain. Akan tetapi, ada salah temanku yang menyuruhku kesini," Jelas Hinata sedikit takut. Ia sudah merasa seperti sedang di introgsi oleh polisi. "Hah? Siapa yang kamu maksud 'temanmu' itu?" Tanya Naruto. "Di-dia Shion," Jawab Hinata. Naruto kaget. Dia pernah di hina dan di tuduh oleh wanita yang bernama 'Shion'. Gara-gara Shion, ia akhirnya di jauhi teman-teman nya saat ia baru masuk ke SMA ini.

Naruto langsung menguncang tubuh Hinata. "Hei, beritahukan padaku. Dimana wanita sialan itu sekarang?!" Kata Naruto dengan nada emosi. Hinata hanya pasrah dan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Di-di kamar asrama wanita nomor 14. Ta-tapi, kamu tidak boleh membangunkan Tenten-chan!" Kata Hinata sedikit berteriak. Naruto langsung berhenti menguncang pundak Hinata lalu keluar dari kamar bernomorkan 10 itu.

'Ya tuhan, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?' Batin Hinata di dalam hati. Ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Naruto ingin sekali mencari wanita yang bernama 'Shion' itu. Entah lelaki yang bernama 'Naruto' itu tengah marah pada Shion.

**Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Shion pun terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia dengan ogah-ogahan menuju pintu kamar. 'menggangu tidur saja' Kesal Shion dalam hati. Ia merasa terganggu akan hal ini. Yang jelas, ia akan memarahi orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar ini malam-malam. Sebab semua orang sudah tidur. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Mau ini lelaki ataupun wanita. Ia membuka pun membuka pintu kamar.

Akan tetapi, anehnya tidak ada seorang pun yang tampak di depan pintu kamar tersebut. "Dasar, paling-paling ini ulah para lelaki yang usil di malam hari supaya para wanita ketakutan," Katanya dengan nada kesal. Ketika hendak masuk, pergelangan tangan nya terasa ada yang memegang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia pun berbalik ke belakang supaya bisa melihat sosok yang memegang pergelangan tangan nya. Ia melihatt sosok lelaki yang mungkin sudah tidak mau ia lihat. Namun sosok itu tidak seperti dulu. Sosok itu tampak lebih mengerikan.

Terlihat pada bagian matanya yang mengalir darah segar, mulutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah, luka gores di bagian leher, dan tangan nya yang juga mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Le-lepaskan!" Kata Shion dengan nada takut. "Shion…" Lelaki itu menyebut namanya seperti bisikan kecil. Namun cukup jelas di dengar oleh Shion.

"Jangan gentayangi aku! Aku muak dengan mu! Lepaskan! KYYAAAA!" jeritnya lalu berhasil melepaskan tangan kanan nya dari sosok lelaki itu lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Shion segera berlari ke tempat tidur kemudian meringkuk ketakutan di dalam selimut putih nya. Lelaki di depan pintu itu tampak bingung. "Kenapa dia? Aku baru memanggil namanya dia berteriak histeris seperti itu. Apakah dia sudah gila?" Tanya lelaki itu lalu meninggalkan pintu bertuliskan nomor '14'.

* * *

**-Kamar Nomor 10-**

Kriett…

Pintu nomor sepuluh pun terbuka. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah pintu. Naruto pun masuk kedalam kamar. Hinata lalu duduk. Tadi dia baru selesai menyisir rambut panjangnya. "Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas resah. "Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa," Jawab nya lesu. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tas berwarna hitam miliknya. "Hyuga Hinata," Jawab Hinata. "Kamu?" Tanya Hinata balik. "Uzumaki Naruto," Balasnya.

"Oh… kalau begitu salam kenal," Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata. Tiba-tiba pipinya merona merah tipis. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Senyuman itu se-akan mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat sayang kepadanya. Ya, dan itu adalah ibunya. Untung saja wajahnya tidak kelihatan oleh Hinata. "Bisakah kamu keluar sebentar? aku ingin mengganti pakaian ku," Kata Naruto lalu berbalik. "Iya," Jawab Hinata singkat lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu nya.

Hinata menunggu untuk beberapa detik setelah itu pintu terbuka. Ia pun masuk kembali. Di lihatnya Naruto menggenakan baju warna putih bertuliskan 'Boy' dan celana hitam panjang. Beda dari penampilannya tadi. Hinata dengan pelan menuju tempat tidur miliknya. Kemudian berbaring. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Dulu, yang kamu tempati itu adalah tempat tidur Kiba. Dia temanku saat aku masih sekolah dasar kelas dua. Namun, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu saja menghindariku. Tapi hari ini aku tidak melihat ia masuk ke kamar. Yang ada, aku hanya mendapati kamu tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam kamar ini." Terangnya panjang lebar.

"Maaf, akan tetapi kudengar dari Tenten-chan. Orang yang bernama Kiba itu sudah dua bulan yang lalu pindah ke SMA lain. Entah apa alasanya. Aku juga tidak tahu," Kata Hinata sambil menarik selimut ungu nya. "Hah? Masa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu nya pelan. Ia memang tidak terlalu tahu apayang ada di dalam pikiran lelaki itu untuk saat ini.

"Hah~ sudahlah. Selamat malam Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto kemudian menarik selimut jingga nya lalu tertidur. "Selamat malam juga Naruto dan selamat tidur…" Balas Hinata setengah berbisik. Ia pun akhirnya juga tidur.

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

Hinata pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kasur lalu menuju ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia mandi dan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragam SMA miliknya. Ia lihat Naruto masih saja tiduran di tempat tidur dengan nyenyak. 'mungkin Naruto masih asyik di dalam dunia mimpi. Namun, aku harus membangunkan nya' Batin Hinata didalam hati. "Naruto, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi," Kata Hinata dengan nada lembut. Naruto lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. "Sebentar bu, lima menit lagi," Racau Naruto aneh. Hinata se-akan ingin tertawa. Masa dia di bilang ibu oleh Naruto? Dia kan bukan ibunya Naruto.

"Hahaha~ kamu ini aneh. Ayo cepat bangun," Kata Hinata sambil tertawa pelan lalu menggoncang pelan lagi tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun terbangun. Naruto mendapati Hinata yang tengah menahan tawa. "Kamu kenapa tertawa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Kamu itu aneh. Masa aku di bilang ibu sama kamu?" Tanya Hinata balik. "Hah? maksudmu apa?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"Tadi aku membangunkan mu. Tetapi, kamu jawab 'Sebentar bu, lima belas menit lagi'," Terang Hinata. Naruto hanya merona merah malu lalu pura-pura cuek dan mengabaikan apa yang di katakan Hinata. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat kelakuan Naruto. Naruto lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi dengan membawa seragam SMA-nya. 'Dia kenapa?' Batin Hinata di dalam hati.

Tetapi, dengan cepat ia tempis pertanyaan itu. Kemudian Hinata menunggu Naruto. Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia terlihat lebih segar dan rapi. Naruto sudah memakai seragam SMA-nya. "Hinata-chan, ayo kita ke kelas," Kata Naruto. "Memang nya kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Hinata. "Kelas satu. Kamu?" Tanya Naruto. "Sama. Kelas satu. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kamu?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal aku selalu masuk. Tetapi, ada juga kalau aku bosan aku akan bolos belajar begitu saja," Kata Naruto santai. "Hah?" Kata Hinata lalu terdiam. "Sudah. Jangan bahas yang itu. Ayo kita ke kelas. Kalau tidak, kita akan terlambat." Kata Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata. Ia juga dengan cepat mengambil tas jingga nya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengernyitkan alis. 'bukankah masihterlalu pagi untuk di bilang 'terlambat'?' Tanya Hinata didalam hati. Ketika mereka melewati koridor, Hinata berhenti mengikuti Naruto. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. "Tunggu Naruto. Aku ingin mengirim pesan pada Hanabi adikku," Kata Hinata lalu berbalik dan mengambil handpone ungunya dari kantong seragam SMA-nya.

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tersenyum. Ia senang karena ia bisa memiliki teman baik seperti Hinata. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menghilang dengan cepat setelah pantulan cahaya matahari mengenai dirinya. "Nah, sekarang sudah terkirim. Maaf kalau harus- Eh?" Kata Hinata kaget. Naruto sudah menghilang di hadapannya. 'Mungkin dia sudah tidak sabar ke kelas' Gumam Hinata. Ia pun berlari sampai ke depan pintu kelas. Ia memasuki kelas tersebut lalu menuju bangku di sebelah Tenten sahabatnya. "Selamat pagi Tenten-chan," Sapa Hinata sopan. "Ah kamu Hinata-chan. Selamat pagi juga," Kata Tenten menyapa balik.

"Tenten-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Hinata pada Tenten. "Boleh," Balas Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Apakah kamu melihat seorang siswa lelaki yang baru masuk ke kelas ini?. Lelaki itu berambut pirang, berkulit cokelat tan, bermata biru, dan memiliki tiga gores tipis di kedua belah pipinya," Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan tas miliknya ke tempat seharusnya. Tenten terkaget-kaget mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa orang yang di maksud Hinata adalah Naruto. Siswa yang sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. "Hah~ ayo ikut aku," Kata Tenten sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya bingung. Tetapi, ia menurut. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke belakang halaman sekolah. "Kenapa kamu membawaku kesini? Memangnya ada apa? Apakah ini ada hubungan nya dengan lelaki itu?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Ya," Jawab Tenten singkat. Tenten pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata tahu bahwa naruto adalah hantu yang bergentayangan di kamar asrama miliknya. Itu artinya Naruto adalah lelaki yang dimaksud Tenten dalam cerita yang telah ia kisahkan kepada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk paham. "Ingat, kau harus bersikap baik padanya," Kata Tenten serius. "Iya." Jawab Hinata singkat. Mereka pun ke kelas mereka lagi.

* * *

**-Malam Harinya-**

Hinata ke dalam kamar itu lagi. Ia mendapati Naruto tengah asyik mengutak-ngatik handpone berwarna jingga miliknya. Hinata dengan pelan menaruh tas miliknya. Ia segera ke kamar mandi untuk menggangti baju menjadi baju piyama. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Naruto, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. "Hanya sedang membaca cerita," Kata Naruto sambil masih berkutat pada handpone nya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tahu apa yang sedang di baca Naruto. Apalagi kalau bukan cerita 'mesum'. Ia mendapatkan hal semacam itu dari Tenten. Kata Tenten, Naruto memang menyukai hal yang berbau mesum.

Hinata lalu mengeluarkan buku Matematika nya. Ia pun menjawab beberapa soal di buku itu. "Rajin sekali kamu belajar. Padahal, aku tidak terlalu suka yang namanya matematika tuh," Celutuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu seperti biasa lagi. "Oh ya, maaf kalau pagi tadi aku tidak masuk ke kelas. Aku bolos," Kata Naruto beralasan. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto," Kata Hinata lalu menutup buku paketnya. Ia pun segera meletakkan buku paket matematikanya dan menarik selimut. "Selamat malam Naruto~" Kata Hinata lalu menutup matanya. Naruto juga membalasnya dengan ucapan yang sama. Ke esokan nya sama saja. Ia harus membangunkan Naruto lalu pergi ke kelas bersama. Meski Naruto selalu menghilang ditengah-tengah koridor asrama.

Sudah 2 bulan ia melakukan itu kepada Naruto. Sampai pada akhirnya ia harus membongkar semuanya. "Naruto maafkan aku. Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu," Kata Hinata dengan nada pilu. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan sikap Hinata. "Tapi kamu sudah mati Naruto," Kata Hinata lalu mengeluarkan air mata. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi. "Kamu sudah mati setahun lebih yang lalu karena di siksa teman-teman mu bukan?" Kata Hinata masih terus menangis. "Rupanya kau sudah tahu Hinata-chan. Ya, aku memang sudah mati. Maafkan aku karena selalu berbohong padamu," Kata Naruto dengan nada bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Hiduplah dengan tenang di alam sana. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan pernah kesepian lagi. Karena aku akan mengingat sikap baik mu selama ini terhadapku," Kata Hinata lalu menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh nya mengeluarkan cahaya putih. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Hinata-chan. Aku sangat senang berteman denganmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kenangan ini~" Kata Naruto lalu menghilang.

Hinata segera ke tempat tidur lalu tidur dengan nyenyak. Saat ia memasuki kelas 2 SMA, Hinata di kejutkan oleh seorang siswa yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto masuk ke kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen Den High School. Yang beda hanyalah rambutnya. Rambut orang itu berwarna merah dan lurus seperti Sai. Namanya Menma. Tidak jauh dari bahan ramen. Ya, Naruto di ambil dari kata Narutomaki. Menma juga bisa di artikan mi rebus. Itu juga termasuk bahan dari ramen. Ia tidak akan menyangka akan ada hal yang seperti ini. Setelah ditanya. Ternyata dia adalah adik Naruto yang di sembunyikan oleh Jiraya. Ya, Jiraya menyembunyikan Menma saat pembunuh bayaran milik Danzo ingin membunuhnya.

Anehnya, Menma sudah tahu nama Hinata dan semua tentang kepribadian Hinata. Jangan-jangan Menma telah melihat semuanya lewat alam mimpi. Bisa jadi. Tapi pokoknya Hinata dan Menma menjadi sahabat dekat sejak mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang Tenten lah yang bingung akan hal ini. Ia bingung karena Menma dengan mudahnya bisa dekat sekali dengan Hinata. Tetapi ia juga merasa bahagia jika melihat sahabatnya bisa mendapatkan sahabat baru.

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

Note: Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-rivews cerita saya. Terimakasih juga untuk para penulis dan pembaca di Fanfiction yang mau membaca cerita saya ini. Meski hanya dua chapter atau dua bab. Kali ini ingin saya buatkan cerita apa?

NaruHina

NaruSaku

SaiXIno

KonoHana

SasuSaku

Genre-nya? Asal jangan ber-rated M ya. Karena saya tidak suka cerita yang mesum dan menonjol sexsual. Sebelumnya, maaf karena lama tidak menerbitkan bab kedua ini.


End file.
